Hit and Run
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Dan, at the ripe age of 16, is forced to go to the market to pick up groceries for his mother. On the way, he may just run into his favorite youtuber of all time in the most unexpected way.. PHAN. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off my online friend's (who lives in London) dA journal, where she met Phil. Enjoy!**

Dan scurried down the busy streets of London.

Okay- not _busy_, but in his anxious mind, there were way too many people walking around for it to be comfortable.

His mother had sent him to the market down the street for more bread. And, as a wimpy 16-year-old boy in Manchester, Dan pleaded that this was not her best idea.

But finally, with gathered courage and a _"if you sass me one more time, Daniel" _in his arsenal, Dan had thrown on his loose zip-up jacket and immediately tucked his headphones into his ears.

Usually, he would simply turn his iPod to My Chemical Romance or Muse, but his favorite youtuber had uploaded his newest video that morning. AmazingPhil's newest t-shirt design clung to Dan's toned body as the wind picked up a bit. He clicked on the new video and stuck the mp3 in his pocket. Dan had already seen the video many times that day, so he just stuck to listening to Phil's sweet voice as he walked down the street.

_"Hey, guys!"_

Dan beamed at the voice flowing through his headphones. Sure, he lived in the same city as Phil. Sure, Dan was only 16 and Phil was 21, just out of uni. Sure, he had never even _met _Phil.

But Dan had, what his closest friends referred to as, _"the biggest crush ever"._

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the jingly laugh of the youtuber in the video. It quickly dropped as he realized just how far he was from Tesco's and the flood of people suddenly around him.

Dan's stomach did flops out of nervousness and his eyes widened. What if he got lost? What if someone was going to take him? What if-?

A hand touched his shoulder.

"AH!" Dan yelped and spun around, managing yanking his headphones out, and socked his attack square in the arm.

"Yow!" The man cried, grabbing his arm and bending over slightly in pain.

Dan's eyes shot open, not realizing he had closed them, and looked voice of the manly was oddly familiar. Once he reached the man's face, the brunette took in a loud gasp and blushed a cherry red, bringing his hands to his mouth in shock.

It was Phil.

"Oh my God... Phil, I am SO sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay!" Phil stood up straight again and rubbed his arm, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I seemed to have scared."

Dan blushed, glancing away. "I wasn't scared! I just was, uhm, caught by surprise."

"Caught you by surprise?"

The brunette let out a laugh. "Yeah, I was feeling kind of paranoid."

"Ah," Phil nodded, understanding. "I was actually just trying to get your attention because I noticed your awesome shirt." He joked.

Dan rose an eyebrow and looked down. His face grew darker as he looked at the AmazingPhil shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, I, uhm..."

"And you're apparently a pretty big fan, too!"

Phil handed Dan his iPod back, (he didn't even not that it had fallen from his pocket) which still had Phil's video playing on it. Dan's face couldn't get any redder at this point, causing him to hide his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not a creep; I swear."

All he heard was a silence before Phil burst out laughing. Dan peeked at Phil through his fingers.

"Oh, I'm not freaked out in the slightest!" Phil covered his mouth to cover the giggles that threatened to spill out. "I'm actually quite flattered! I'd also like to say it's endearing, because your bashfulness is rather cute."

Dan looked up at him, a shy smile gracing his lips. "Really?"

Phil nodded. "I never did catch your name, stranger."

"It's Dan."

"Dan? It suits you." Phil shook Dan's hand, but didn't let go when they stopped shaking. "You're heading to the market too, yeah? How about I walk you there? You know, just to make sure you don't punch anyone else." He sent Dan a teasing wink.

Dan finally laughed. "Only if you insist!"

"Then let's run before it gets ready to rain!"

They both took off down the street, Phil leading Dan through the crowd by their laced fingers, giggles lifting from their voices.

Dan would have to thank his mom later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan and Phil giggled as they rushed back into the rain, looking back down the now nearly empty street.

"Which way do you live?" Phil asked, pulling up his hood and helping Dan with his.

"No, you don't-" Dan swallowed, cheeks reddening when Phil adjusted his hood. "You don't- I got this, okay? You've helped me a lot already."

"Oh, nonsense." Phil laughed, taking a few bags from Dan. "Here, I'll help you. You can lead the way back to your place."

Dan thought about it for a minute before smiling up at the man and nodding in agreement. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with Phil for much longer; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Dan was more than ecstatic that his idol and the man he looked up to the most was willing to stick around for just a bit longer.

"So, what are you into, Dan?" Phil asked kindly, walking with Dan down the streets of London.

The rest of their time on the way back to Dan's home was spent talking mostly about music, specifically their common interests of Muse and My Chemical Romance, and what they both studied in school. Phil learned that since Dan's high school didn't offer courses that particularly interested Dan, the younger boy would often read any books or watch stuff on youtube (to which Phil jokingly said "like all of my videos", prompting Dan to swat him playfully with a blush). Dan learned that Phil took a lot of extracurricular art classes, including video editing. He explained that the video and computer classes were so he could improve his vlog.

They were mid-conversation when they arrived at Dan's front door and the younger set the bags down. He let out a sigh and braced himself. His mother could be a bit overwhelming, especially since she was okay with Dan being gay and him bringing a boy back.

He opened the door, leading Phil and and walking to the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter.

"Mum, I'm home!" He called out, hoping she wouldn't bother coming out.

She did.

"Hey, sw- well, hello!" She smiled warmly at Phil, placing her hands on her hips. "Daniel, who is this?"

"This is Phil, mum. I met him on the way to the store and he helped me out."

Phil smirked, glancing at Dan knowingly.

"Phil, huh? It's nice to meet you, hun." Dan's mother smiled again, taking Phil's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, that's great. We'll just-"

"Wait, your name sounds familiar..."

"Mum-"

"So is your face. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Mum-"

"Wait, I know! You're that YouTuber my son watches!"

"Mum-"

"Oh my goodness, he is your biggest fan!"

"Mum!" Dan could already feel his cheeks heating up, trying to steer his mother from the upcoming conversation.

"Oh, is he?" Phil smirked, winking a little at Dan.

"Of course he is!" She gushed, no longer shaking his hand but still holding it close. "Oh, Phil, he looks up to you so much. He adores you. Please, just... keep doing what you're doing, okay?"

Phil smiled endearingly, nodding his head. "I promise I will, Mrs...?"

"Howell. Just call me Mrs. Howell."

"Alright, Mrs. Howell. I'll do my best to be a good role model for your son."

During this entire exchange, Dan had resulted in leaning against the counter, face hiding in his hands. The conversation between his youtube idol and his mom only made him feel so stupid and immature. The way they spoke about him made Dan feel like a small child that needed both his mother's and Phil's protection. It also reminded him how much of an age gap was between him and Phil, and it nearly broke his heart.

"Alright, mum." Dan waved them off, slowly making them break apart. "It's been a fun conversation, but I'm sure Phil's busy." Dan said sadly, lightly pushing Phil to the door.

"Actually, I'm not busy this weekend. We can just hang out or something."

"Really?!" Dan turned to his mom excitedly, awaiting her approval. It was embarrassing, but he didn't want to make his mom mad.

He cheered silently when his mother smiled and nodded, and he turned back to Phil.

"So, what do you want to do, Phil?" Dan asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

Phil laughed. "Well, how about you show me your room? I'm curious."

Dan smiled, grabbing Phil's hand and leading him up the stairs. He showed him to the first room on the left, opening the door for him.

"Alright, but no funny business!" His mom called up the stairs jokingly.

"Mum!" Dan whined, slamming the door behind them.

Phil chuckled as Dan shut the door, hiding his laughs behind his hand.

"I like your mom. She's very sweet."

"And highly overprotective." Dan reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be such a moody teenager." Phil teased, politely sitting on the edge of Dan's bed. "Speaking of which, I made a promise to her. Is there anything you want to... you know, talk about?"

Dan saddened a little, looking at Phil. He was looking forward to maybe playing video games or just hanging out, not a therapy session. But he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that his idol wanted to help him.

"You only want to help because my mom said to."

"No, I'm helping because your mom asked and I cared about you enough to agree." Phil smiled, gently pulling Dan over to sit on the bed. "Care to talk? She wouldn't have asked me if there wasn't something wrong."

Dan quieted, looking down at his lap. He slowly played with his fingers, finding Phil's arm around his waist to be comforting.

"I... I get made fun of in school. Bullied. My only real friend is this one quiet girl named Cassidy, and she talks to me in the classes we have together."

"Oh." Phil sighed, pulling Dan into an awkward side hug. "I'm sorry that happens to you. But... You only have two years left in high school. You've survived sixteen years, and you can definitely survive two more. I believe you can."

Dan felt a few tears slip out and he threw himself into Phil's arms, burying his face in His chest.

"I also have... depression. And it really hurts me, Phil."

"Shh, I understand. I went through the same thing. You know what? Here." Phil reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Dan's desk, scribbling something down. "This is my cell phone number. If you're ever feeling sad or lonely, just text me. Or call. Whatever you want, whenever."

Dan smiled, about to respond when Phil stood up.

"Actually, I need to go. I have to edit my new video and stuff. Call me. Like I said, I'm free this weekend. We can get Starbucks tomorrow morning. I'll see you later." Phil gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and a smile, beginning to walk out.

"Wait, Phil."

Phil turned back to him with a questioning grin, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks. Your videos always made me feel better after a hard day, and you even helped me today. You really are the greatest person ever. Thank you, Phil."

Phil smiled softly, gently cupping Dan's cheek and stroking it comfortingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Text me."

With that, the older boy left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
